whal_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ram
| tribes = | place =21st | alliances = | challenges =0 | votesagainst =6 | days =5 |strikes = }} Ram '''is a contestant from . Profile '''Name & Pronoun: RAM (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: RAMTurtle#3619 Current Timezone: EST Who are you and why should cast you?: '''"Hi, my name is RAMTurtle and I'm an alcoholi- oh wait wrong meeting. Jokes aside, I'm RAMTurtle. You can call me RAM if you want like most people. I am if Ciera Eastin and Kass McQuillen taught a class on Survivor together. I love chaos and I love big moves. You should cast me because I am that Wildcard that will do anything to come out on top. I am not the person that lays around and does jack shit. I know my place and how to fake my place. I know how to get into someone's head. I am the wow factor, and I am the icon. Nothing stops me and my competitive fire. Nothing stops me from reading the entire game like an open book. Nothing stops me from driving the car from where I want the car to go. I come here to play hard and win hard. A lot of people go to interviews and say that, but just by looking at my track record, you know I am one of those that do mean it, and I won't think twice about doing it here." '''What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "My motivator is my morals that I have always been taught. To win you gotta do the work. You gotta take the risks. You gotta do everything in your power to come out on top. My impression on the world is just that. I wanna show people that I don't mess around, and I work hard to get onto the top. I want to get more people to play Survivor like me. The me that plays with fire, the me that works hard, the me that has all the competitive fire the world could give. I want to show everyone that I am the definition of Survivor, the person that uses everything they have got to their advantage, the person who isn't scared to take a risk, and I know I can do just that if I follow my motivation and my morals." What is your proudest accomplishment?: "ORGwise, I have won several awards for Best Confessionalist and Best Strategist. I show the world what I am thinking, and then I act on it, like a true Survivor would. My greatest accomplishments ORGwise are every time I outlast, outwit, and outplay one more person. Every time I make the right moves, say the right things, convince the right people in the right way, to give myself the upper hand, is an accomplishment for me. In real life, I am just like I am here. Every time I show the world that yes, is a someone. Every time I show the world that I am the person that is willing to do anything it takes no matter where I came from. From sports such as catching 4 touchdown passes in a game (tied for the league record) to basketball breaking out and scoring 16 points in a game (nowhere close to the league record, but I did lead in points scored that day) to smarts (several Science Olympiad medals). Those are my real life accomplishments, when I show the world what I can do. But there is more. I don't solely run off of pride. I want to not only show the world that I am the best, but I want to change the world for the better. While sure, my competitive fire leads me to a lot of things, me changing the world for the better by doing things such as talking live about incoming severe weather (I have a passion in weather and work with a group that does live events on severe weather) to helping out my community (I volunteer regularly at a library, charity that donates clothes to people who can't afford them, and I also every once in a while do a park/beach cleanup) are my true greatest accomplishments. Which loops me back to here. Survivor. I want to change the way people play Survivor. I want to show everyone that you don't have to lay low in hopes of you not getting voted out. I want to show everyone that the way you win is by making a move. Not just one move, but several moves. You can't win a game of chess if you just sit there waiting for the clock to run out. Survivor is the same way. What do you think your strengths are? What do you perceive your weakness to be?: "My strengths? Easy. My strategic game. I have come up with interesting strategies in interesting situations. While some of them do fail as Survivor is a game where I am not the only one thinking about strategy, I do tend to be in the better position by the end of it. That's all there is to say for that. I would say that my biggest weakness is who I trust. I have to get votes, but I have to get the right people. When your competitors have mouths and brains just like you, that is a lot trickier than you think. I want to try to connect with everyone, but at the same time I need to better myself, which requires different interactions with different people, and telling some people information and leaving some without. It's like stacking hexnuts. A balancing act. But it's gotta be done if you want that shot at going all the way. There is only room for one winner." Are you a hero or a villain? Are you a hero, healer or hustler? Brains, beauty, or brawns? How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "Hero vs Villain: I'm a villain, but you won't know it until it hits you bullet to the head. Manipulation is a fun toy. :> HvHvH: Hustler. I hustle and then I hustle you. Simple and done. I ain't gonna wipe your ass for you. BvBvB: My strategy is on steroids. I know when to add a dash of chaos and a pinch of big moves. I know when it's my time to play with fire, and I know when and how to get the upper hand. 'What's your proudest moment in ORGs?: '"Like I already said, whenever I outlast one more player, my pride peaks. I know I outwitted and outplayed them. That is what makes me proud, and no moment is prouder. The feeling is heightened sometimes, especially after a move that worked in my favor. That feeling of being proud of myself is fuel for my fire, so why would I only feel that way so rarely?" 'Who is your idol?: '"In Survivor, I have 4 castaways that I look up to, two of which I have already mentioned (Ciera Eastin for her big moves and Kass McQuillen for #ChaosKass). My other two are Yul Kwon (his strategic game was ON POINT) and Troyzan Robertson (for having the guts to taunt the majority alliance with "THIS IS MY ISLAND") In real life, it's got to be the simple answer with my parents. They always taught me to be smart and work hard since Day 1. I wouldn't do anything they wouldn't, they established my code, and I've followed it my whole life. Its a simple answer but its a truthful answer as well." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Galex